


Miss U <3

by XTeikaku0



Series: Makotobuki [3]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Texting, Twerking, sending nudes, skimpy ninja clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: While Ibuki is away on a family trip for the weekend, her texts with Makoto get a bit spicy.





	Miss U <3

**Author's Note:**

> Never done a text fic before, so texts will look _'like this'_

It was another quiet, boring night for Makoto after she'd gotten home from another Rindo-kan session. She was sweaty and her voice was going hoarse from shouting at her students for whatever dumb reason they gave her. Ibuki and her family left to go on a trip in the city for some sightseeing and to check out the local dojos, something Makoto was interested in, but unfortunately wasn't able to come along. She wasn't able to persuade her parents and also didn't want her students getting rusty over the course of the weekend. But it was only Saturday and life was a complete boring without her favorite ninja around. 

Laying in her bed with her room dimmed, Makoto stared at the ceiling with a long sigh. She wished that Ibuki was here beside to cuddle on a quiet, comfortable night like this one. Soon, she felt her phone buzzing next to her thigh and Makoto reached down to pick it up. 

_'One message from: Ibuki ^_^___

_ _The girl's lips formed into a giddy smile and she quickly opened the message to read and respond to whatever Ibuki said. _ _

_'Hi babe :) srry I didn't text u yesterday. My parents r so annoyin -___-'_

__

__

__

__

Makoto giggled, shaking her head. Her fingers tapped rapidly. 

_'Its okay lol I don't hate u <333 So what's been goin on?'_

_ __ _

_ __ _

Her phone buzzing again, Ibuki replied quickly.

_'Wellll we checked n to our hotel (I got my own room >:D) n then we went out to eat before we challenged a couple of dojos! Those guys were soooo weak lmfaooo'_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Her own room?" Makoto muttered to herself, a vein pulsating in her head. "That could've been OUR room, dammit!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She sighed with slight annoyance and texted back.

_'Glad u had some fun beating people up. Btw, ur own room??'_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ 'YUP ^__^ A whole hotel room to myself! But, it is kinda lonely here without u :(( n the bed is HUGE ^////^'_ Ibuki replied, her text causing Makoto's face to darken and her heart to sink. "Awww," The girl pouted to herself. Ibuki sent another short, but endearingly sweet message. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_'I miss u :( <3' _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Makoto bit her lip and tapped at her keyboard. _ 'I miss u 2 bby <333 I wish I was there with u, or u could be here with me >///>'_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Makoto sent the message with her hand to her heart, meaning every character she typed. It sucked that she couldn't go have fun with Ibuki, but it was even worse without her here on such a boring night. Her phone buzzed with another message, Makoto blushed at her screen with her shorts tightening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Don't act so shyyy <333 n what would u do to me if I wuz there? ;)'_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

__ Makoto had a million ideas of what she could do to Ibuki had she been in her presence. From rough sex, to eating her out, or even letting Ibuki have her way with her, those were only a few of the things that came to mind. Makoto loved doing those things with Ibuki, but with her gone, it was only a fantasy now. Rubbing at her clothed, throbbing erection, Makoto had begin to type._ _

_ 'I'd pin u down to my bed by ur neck and fuck u until u begged for mercy >:)))'_ Makoto sent with a low cackle. With quick fingers, she added on. 

_'I love watching ur fat ass jiggle like crazy each time I slam inside of u'_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oh god, Ibuki." Makoto groaned, her dick aching as it grew harder. Her phone buzzed multiple times, Ibuki sending back to back messages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ 'O/////O'_

_'omg Makoto'_

_'that sounds so fcking good rn >_<'_

_'I wanna strip u down and suck ur big, juicy dick u///u n hear u moan as I drink ur cum<333'_

Makoto gasped, covering her mouth so that she didn't shout. "Fuck, you're so nasty." She chuckled. "Sweet."

_'I see ur as horny as I am lol no surprise there'_ Makoto sent. She assumed Ibuki must've been bored without Makoto there to pleasure her in that large bed of her's. Makoto licked her lips as she fantasized about Ibuki pulling down her shorts and teasing her pulsating cock with her lips, tasting it with her delicate, wet tongue. Before she could touch herself again, Ibuki responded. 

_'Ur a mind reader :P So since we r on the same page....what r u wearin ^///^'_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ugh, seriously?" Makoto scoffed. She rolled her eyes at her almost lame attempt at sexting, although Makoto wasn't particularly good at it either. She looked down at her current attire. A white crop top that showed off her toned, slightly sweaty abs and black short shorts that presented her thick, muscular legs and bulging erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Um, crop top, shorts n a large erection.'_ Makoto snickered as she sent her message. "I'm funny."_ _

__

__

Bzzt bzzt. _ 'Mmm, Can I see it? Plzzzz <:('_ Ibuki's message said with a nearly audible plea. Laughing, Makoto reached into her short and pulled out her cock, holding the large rod of meat steady for a picture. Once she snapped it, she sent it directly to Ibuki. Soon, she got into the notion of sending pictures and took some more. Photos of her shirt lifted above her large, unbound breasts and her abs, another one of her stroking her dick and one more of her groping her breasts. She sent them all to Ibuki and waited for a reply. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then, her phone vibrated like crazy. A plethora of new messages from Ibuki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'So much dick O_o I wanna lick it :(('_

_ 'Omg don't send anymore pics or I'm gonna be soaking wet all night >_<'_

_'Well, since u wanna send pics, imma make u cum with mine ;))) Ill send VIDEOS >:DDD'_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Makoto gulped, her dick twitching idly as she stared at her phone. "Videos? Ugh, why didn't I think of that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Soon, Ibuki had sent a few attachments of her own. A mix of photos along with some videos. Opening her messages, Makoto nearly dropped her phone onto her face at the photos she saw. Her eyes moves up to see that she added a text to the first picture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ 'I know how much u like seein me n my ninja clothes :P what do ya think about this??'_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ibuki wore a skintight mesh outfit that exposed her fit, curvaceous body. Her pictures shown Ibuki posing in very lewd positions. One picture had her legs spread wide open, with her hand rubbing at her visibly wet pussy, with a finger playfully at the corner of her lips. Another one showed her crouching with her legs spread apart, groping at her breasts with her tongue hanging out, exposing her tongue ring. The last photo had Ibuki bent over on her knees, presenting her large bubble butt to the camera, with both hands grabbing a handful of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Makoto bit her lip and stroked slowly at her throbbing pole, "Damn, I-Ibuki..." she didn't think she'd retaliate with such graceful sexts. In her opinion, at least. The videos though, were short yet to the point. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The first video had Ibuki in the same position as the first photo she'd sent, legs open with her hand rubbing herself, although the video gave Makoto a better idea of what she was doing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Mmm, you're so sexy. I wish you were here so that you could pound my soaking wet pussy." Ibuki moaned to the camera, rubbing at her crotch in a quick, circular motion. It was only around ten seconds, but Makoto didn't mind it. The second video had Ibuki shaking her ass on the bed, both of her cheeks jiggling and clapping together in her mesh outfit. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You like looking at all this ass?" Ibuki asked Makoto as she twerked. "Bet you wanna reach through your phone and fuck me as rough and as long as you want to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Makoto cursed to herself as she her stroking speed increased, watching her girlfriend tease her through the video. She did want to fuck her, she wanted it so badly. "Haah...I hate her...nnngh.." Makoto moaned as she rubbed at the head of her cock before stroking the shaft again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There was a last video, longer than the other two, which had Ibuki holding up a large, black dildo. At first, Makoto wondered how in the hell she managed to sneak that into her bag, but her curiosity was dismissed as Ibuki spoke to her through the video. "I know what you're thinking, but I actually snuck out to buy this at a sex shop. It reminded me of you." As Ibuki started to kiss at the shaft of the dildo and lick it up and down at a slow pace, Makoto stroked in the rhythm to her. She imagined that she was in the dildo's place and it made her want Ibuki even worse. The kunoichi wrapped her lips around the head of the rubbery member and swallowed it, gagging lightly as it reached her throat. Pulling the dildo out of her throat, she licked her lips and blew a kiss at the camera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm gonna bring it back home with me," Ibuki said as she wagged it in the air. "Soon as I'm done, it's getting washed and packed away. Hope I get to try it out on you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Her words caused Makoto to blush madly, her hand still stroking her dick. "Cheeky.." She panted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The video cut to Ibuki on the bed with her ass in the air and the dildo positioned right below her dripping vagina. She slapped it against her ass a few times, making it wobble with each soft pat and began to insert it into herself. She let out a sweet, delicate moan as it seeped deeper inside of her. "Aahh...Makoto.." She called in an effort to tease. "You feel so good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She then started to bounce on the toy, fucking it as if she were having sex with Makoto. Ibuki's ass wobbled and moved as she worked her hipped generously, curling her toes as the dildo moved in and out of her. "Mm...Ahh! Ma-Makoto!" She moaned again, looking back at the camera. Makoto felt herself on the edge of cumming, but slowed down as her eyes were glued to Ibuki's sexy body bouncing up and down on her large dildo. "Fuck..you're so hot.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ibuki arched her back, allowing the toy to reach further inside of her, touching her cervix with it's head. "Ahh!" She moaned, pushing it in and out again, "So rough.." She whispered to the camera. Makoto squeezed her shaft as she felt a glob of warm, white cum shoot out of her cock, spilling onto her knuckles and dripping down her hand. She panted as the video came to an end and set her phone down beside her as her dick started to limp. After a few minutes passed, her phone buzzed again with another message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'What did u think? U were totally masturbating hmm ;P'_ Ibuki had sent to her, teasing with a winky face._ _

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Makoto sighed and snapped a picture of her cum soaked dick in her hand, sending a text along with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ 'I'll let you see 4 urself'_ Makoto winked at her phone, almost knowing what her girlfriend would send back. Almost immediately, Ibuki sent a text back._ _

__

__

_ 'So much cummm O////o <3333 I just wanna come and suck that dick clean ;) Oooh I can't wait til I get home!'_

Makoto giggled softly at her reply and tapped at her keyboard.

_'Tru lol but now I gotta wipe myself down -_-'_ She sent, getting up to get a towel from her closet. As she cleaned herself, Ibuki messaged back with a few texts.

_ 'Such a waste of good cum >_< I'm sad now <:('_

_'But hey, I'm gonna shower and wash my toy before heading to sleep. We're supposed to be heading back home after breakfast tomorrow :)'_

_'ILY<3333 And expect some more vids in the morning ;)))) gn babe'_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Makoto smiled warmly at her messages, replying with the last one. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'gn bby :)) I look forward to em'_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Makoto laid down on the bed with her phone on her chest and her eyes at the ceiling. "I love you so much." She whispered to herself. As her eyes grew heavy, she anticipated the return of her girlfriend the following day, hoping that she'd get a chance to have some real fun with her in person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
